


Apple Trees, and Honey Bees, And Snow-White Turtle Doves

by StrangeMischief



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-10-26 10:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20741057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeMischief/pseuds/StrangeMischief
Summary: People forget how old Peter is. They forget how much he’s seen. They forget, and so they often don’t think he understands everything he observes.But he does.





	Apple Trees, and Honey Bees, And Snow-White Turtle Doves

**Author's Note:**

> As always, enjoy :3

_ Apple Trees, and Honey Bees, And Snow-White Turtle Doves _

People forget how old Peter is. May sees a young boy, knees scraped and eyes watering after his latest tumble off his bike. The Avengers see a young teenager from Queens who was impressed by a metal arm. Mister Stark sees him, innocently rebellious, standing on a rooftop thinking his hero was faultless and hung the stars in the night sky. Mister Strange sees him as the confused stowaway who watched too many movies.

People forget how old Peter is. They forget how much he’s seen. They forget, and so they often don’t think he understands everything he observes.

But he does.

\---

Mister Strange played the piano. Peter knows by the way the man’s fingers patter stiffly in messy patterns on the countertop. Peter can tell by how his gaze settles longingly to the gleaming grand piano that dominated Mister Stark’s living room. Peter hears him hum concertos – Mozart’s No. 23, Tchaikovsky’s No. 1, Schubert's Fantasy – under his breath as he banishes haunted spirits from Central Park.

Mister Strange played the piano, and Peter knows, even though Mister Strange thinks he doesn’t.

\---

Mister Stark used to sing. Peter knows by the way he’ll mouth along with the radio, hand flying to clutch his chest if a word manages to rip past his throat. Peter can tell by the way he hums as he works in the lab, soft and low, as if a more forceful sound would break a rib. Peter sees the wistful smile tug on his lips as he empties the dishwasher, Mister Barton loudly singing _Galway Girl_ in the background as he slaps a freshly washed colander with a rolling pin.

Mister Stark used to sing, and Peter knows, even if Mister Stark thinks he doesn’t.

\---

Peter had slipped from the guest room and down the stairs to snag a midnight snack but stopped short on the landing to peek through the banister when he caught sight of Mister Strange and Mister Stark.

They had lingered, all this time, in the living room. Mister Stark hums softly and rolls a soda cap between his fingers. It’s a familiar tune that makes Peter’s brain itch with recognition, but not one he can immediately name. Mister Strange tilts his head, listening silently, and his fingers twitch rhythmically across his thigh.

Mister Stark sees.

He flips the bottle cap, not even looking to see it land squarely in the center of the coffee table and moves from the sofa to the piano. “What does it start on, Stephen?”

“D.”

Mister Stark snickers, then he plays. His fingers stumble around the keys about the first time he goes through, but by the time he repeats the melody the notes seem to have come back to him and his shoulders square as his hands moved with more confidence. The tune is bouncing, yet soothing, and Mister Stark’s mouth moves slightly, unspoken words rolling off his tongue.

Mister Strange sees.

He rises from his seat and slides onto the piano bench next to Mister Stark until they were close enough that their shoulders brush. “I'd like to build the world a home, and furnish it with love,” he sang into Mister Stark’s ear so softly Peter nearly missed it. “Grow apple trees and honey bees, and snow-white turtle doves.”

Mister Stark blushes – he _blushes _– and he accidentally hits the wrong key. Mister Strange laughs and nudges Mister Stark’s hands a bit to the left. “You’re playing sharp notes. It’s a major key – F.”

“Major F, huh?” Mister Stark teases, regaining his composure as his fingers moved through the song again. Mister Strange scoffs, but his eyes twinkle, and his ears are dusted pink.

Peter sees.

They care for one another, he realizes, and they don’t think he knows.

But he does.

\---

The staircase creaks, signaling Peter’s retreat, and the pair share an amused glance. Peter has the stealth of a small herd of elephants but doesn’t think anyone notices.

But they do.


End file.
